Potrójna gra
Totalna Porażka: Grecka Wyspa Odcinek 11 "Potrójna gra" ---- Ben i Chefowa stoją na porcie i rozmawiają ze sobą. 'Ben: '''Nie gniewaj się na mnie. Zapomniałem, że wczoraj były twoje urodziny. '''Chefowa Hatchet: '''Tylko winny się tłumaczy. ;c Mój mąż ci tego nie daruje! '''Ben: '''Mówisz o Chef'e? '''Chefowa Hatchet: '''Tak! Dokopie ci tak do dupy, że ta twoja finałowa 3 to poczuje! '''Ben: '''Ach no tak! Mam jeszcze tą finałową 3. ;-; Całkiem o nich zapomniałem. Od ostatnich wydarzeń na wyspie Minotaura minęło raptem 5 dni. A nie wiem zupełnie jakie dzisiaj im dać zadanie, aby się ich pozbyć na cały boży dzień. '''Chefowa Hatchet: '''Może jakaś gra? ;u; '''Ben: '''W sensie? '''Chefowa Hatchet: '''Zabawa w chowanego, konkurs talentów, noc w lesie, wykonywanie zadań przegranych uczestników. Whatever. ;u; '''Ben: '''Wiesz co. To jest myśl! ''Zaciemnienie. Stołówka Na stołówce przy papce siedział samotnie Shane. Mieszał w niej łyżką i rozmyślał. 'Shane: '''Ech. ''Na stołówkę weszła Evie i Raymond. Para trzymała się za ręce. 'Evie: '''Ooo widzę, że nasz mały manipulator opadł z sił. Hahah! Dzisiaj będzie łatwa wygrana! '''Shane: '''Zamknij się. '''Raymond: '''Wiesz i tak, że twoje szansę na wygraną jakiegoś zadania teraz są małe, prawda? Ja i Evie zgnieciemy cię zniszczyć! '''Shane: '''Ugh! ''Rzucił w nich miską. Raymond zrobił unik, ale papka wylądowała na twarzy Evie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Shane: '''Jak mnie oni wkurzają!!! Ale spokojnie Shane, spokojnie. Pokonam ich, nie wiem jak, ale pokonam. ;-; '''Raymond: '''Kochanie. ''Pobiegł do kuchni po ręcznik. 'Shane: '''Ja tam się zastanawiam jak chcecie walczyć ze sobą w finale. Chłopak pokonujący dziewczynę na oczach całego świata. Kiepskawo trochę. :/ Poniży cię. Tak samo jak ty jego, gdy z tobą przegra. '''Evie: '''Eee? O czym ty mówisz? '''Shane: '''Mówię o tym, że razem się pogrążycie w finale. Jeżeli on ukaże tobie słabość i odda ci wygraną będzie pośmiewiskiem każdego, a ty jak przegrasz będziesz totalnie uznana za słabą uczestniczkę, która na wyspę przybyła jako liderka, a skończyła jako frajerka. '''Evie: '''Eee? (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Evie: 'Nie powiem, że nie ma racji. Bo częściowo ma, ale jak mam pokonać własnego chłopaka w finale? '''Shane: '''Tak tylko sobie mówię. ''Wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł ze stołówki. 'Raymond: '''Mam. ''Podbiegł do niej z ręcznikiem i wytarł twarz. 'Raymond: '''Coś ci mówił? '''Evie: '''Nic ważnego. '''Raymond: '''To dobrze. Nie możemy mu się dać zwieść. Nie możemy z nim przegrać. '''Evie: '''Tia... ''Na stołówkę wszedł Ben. 'Ben: '''No witam was! Zaraz, a gdzie Shane? '''Evie: '''Minęliście się. '''Ben: '''Ech. ''Wyjął telefon i zadzwonił do Chefowej. 'Ben: '''Przyprowadź Shane'a na stołówkę. Migusiem. ''I jak powiedział tak też się stało. Shane przyszedł z Chefową na stołówkę. 'Shane: '''Czego ode mnie chcesz? '''Ben: '''Pytanie brzmi. Czego od WAS chcę. Hahah! Pora na wasze wyzwanie! ''Jęki zawodu. 'Ben: '''No co wy macie do tego? Dzisiaj ponownie kilka zadań. Pokonanie swojegu lęku, bieg z przeszkodami i małe zaprezentowanie dlaczego to wy powinniście znaleźć się w finale. '''Evie: '''Czeka nas nie lada wyzwanie. ''Westchnęła. 'Evie: '''I zgaduję, że działamy indywidualnie. '''Ben: '''Ehe. --- ''Shane wszedł do pomieszczenia. W środku było ciemno, a gdy światła się zapaliły przed chłopakiem ukazała się wielka kaczka i wielkie pole z różnymi skrytkami, gdzie mógłby się schować. Chłopak z przerażeniem na nią spojrzał. 'Shane: '''Aaa!!! ''Krzyknął przerażony i zaczął uciekać. Mecha Kaczka zaczęła go gonić. 'Shane: '''Ja nie chcę umierać. ;___; (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Shane: 'Gdy byłem małym dzieckiem moi rodzice i ja udaliśmy się do parku. Gdy karmiliśmy kaczki w stawie jedna się na mnie rzuciła i od tego momento przestałem pałać sympatią do nich. ;-; Teraz panicznie się ich boję!!! ''Schował się za skałą. 'Shane: '''Proszę nie zabijaj mnie. ;_; (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Shane: 'Tamta kaczka przy tym to pikuś. ;__; ''Skulił się i zaczął trząść ze strachu. 'Shane: ';__; Mecha Kaczka szukała go, a gdy go znalazla wzięła do swojego dzioba skałę i wyrzucła ją wdal. Shane ze strachu zmoczył się. 'Shane: '''To nie jest śmieszne! ''Stał w bez ruchu. --- Evie miała taki sam początek. Było ciemno, ale po chwili światła się zapaliły. Wokół dziewczyny zgromadziły się gady. Jaszczurki, węże itp. 'Evie: '''Na serio? ;-; (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Evie: 'To chyba najgorsze co mogło mnie w tym programie spotkać. ''Gady i płazy zaczęły wskakiwać na ciało dziewczyny powoli ją okrywając. Ta w panice wszystkimi rzuciła na ziemię i zaczęła uciekać w kółko jak szalona. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Evie: '''Tak... Boję się gadów i płazów, ale to nie moja wina, że są one takie oślizgłę i ohydne. ;-; --- ''W ostatnim pomieszczeniu zjawił się Raymond. Światła się zapaliły ukazując mu jego ojca. 'Krzysiek: '''RAYMOND!!! '''Raymond: '''Tata?! '''Krzysiek: '''JAK ŚMIESZ TO MNIE PRZYCHODZIĆ PO TYM CO ZROBIŁEŚ?!?! PRZEGRAŁEŚ!!! PRZYNIOSŁEŚ WSTYD NASZEJ CAŁEJ RODZINIE!!! '''Raymond: '''Ale Tato... '''Krzysiek: 'Żądnych "ale"! Nie jesteś już moim synem! Nie jesteś! 'Raymond: '''Grr! ''Zacisnął wkurzony pięści. 'Raymond: '''Nie przyniosłem hańbię rodzine, ponieważ jeszcze nie przegrałem!!! '''Krzysiek: '''Czy ty mi się stawiasz?! '''Raymond: '''Tak! '''Krzysiek: '''Ty bezszczelny gnojku! ''Zdzilił go z liścia. 'Raymond: '... --- 'Shane: '''Nienawidze cię kaczko. ;__; ''Kaczka zbliżyła się do niego bliżej. 'Shane: '''Co masz zamiar mi zrobić? ''Musnęła go dziobem. 'Shane: '''Huh? Co to ma znaczyć? ''Kaczka przymilała się do niego. Ten nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Dalej stał przestraszony. --- Na zewnątrz stał Ben i czekał, aż lampka nad drzwiami półfinalistów zmieni się z koloru czerwonego na zielony co oznacza pokonanie swojego lęku. 'Ben: '''Siedzą oni tam już od dobrych 40 minut i nic! Oni są beznadziejny. -,- '''Chefowa Hatchtet: '''W końcu muszą zmierzyć się ze swoimi największymi lękami. A łatwe to zadanie to nie jest. '''Ben: '''Nie obchodzi mnie to! ''Po chwili jedna z lampek się zaświeciła na zielono. 'Ben: '''O no to mamy pierwszego zwycięzcę pierwszego zadania. :D ''Drzwi się otworzyły i na zewnątrz wyszedł Ray z ciałem rozbitego robota-ojca. 'Raymond: '''Kiepski żart. -,- ''Rzucił nim na bok. 'Ben: '''Gratulacje dla ciebie. Zdobywasz 2 punkty! '''Raymond: '''I tak ma być. ''Pokazał kciuka do góry. 'Ben: '''Heh. ''Kolejna lampka się zapaliła na zielono i z drzwi wyszedł Shane. 'Shane: '''Kaczka. ;u; '''Ben: '''1 punkt dla ciebie co oznacza, że... ''Trzecie drzwi same się otworzyły i wyszła z nich Evie. 'Ben: '...Evie ma wielkie piękne nic. ;u; 'Evie: '''G-gady, p-p-płazy. ''Skulona się trzęsła z boku. 'Raymond: '''Ech. ''Westchnął ramionami i podszedł przytulić ją. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Raymond: '''Zawsze może na mnie liczyć. W końcu to moja dziewczyna. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Evie: 'Raymond jest taaki cudny. '''Ben: '''Pora na drugie wyzwanie. Bieg z przeszkodami. ;u; Okolice plaży ''Ben jak i reszta zjawili się na polu, gdzieś w okolicach plaży. Tam znajdował się łatwy tor z płotkami do przeskoczenia. 'Ben: '''Zasady sa proste. Osoba pierwsza na mecie zdobywa 2 punkty, osoba z drugim miejscem 1, a osoba z trzeciego nic. Musicie tylko przeskoczyć przez płotki, ale by wam je uatrakcyjnić zastawiliśmy kilka pułapek. Więc radziłbym wam uważać. '''Evie: '''Wreszcie jakieś zadanie dla mnie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Evie: 'Zdobyłam srebny medal na olimpiadzie szkolnej z biegiem przez płotki. Takie coś to będzie dla mnie łatwizna! '''Raymond: '''Jakie pułapki? '''Ben: '''Oj dowiecie się jak zaczniecie biec. ;u; ''Wyciągnął swój pistolet. Zawodnicy ustawili się na swoich torach. 'Ben: '''Gotowi do startu... START! ''Wystrzelił, a ci zaczęli biec. Evie szło to bardzo dobrze. Przeskakiwała każdy płotek bez najmniejszego wysiłku. Uważła on na pułapki. Tego nie można było powiedzieć o panach, którzy natrafili na pierwsze pułapki. Raymond'owi osunął się płotek i wylądował na klejnotach. Małe żółwie go nosiły na siebie. Shane zaś natrafił na dół, do którego wpadł, ale złapał się korzenia. 'Shane: '''Ugh! ''Evie śmiała się z nich, ale niespodziewanie przed nią wyłonila się z ziemi ściana, w którą trafiła. Shane wyszedł z dołu i biegł dalej. Prześcignął Evie. 'Shane: '''Do zobaczenia na wieczornej ceremonii, gdzie się pożegnamy Evie. ''Pomachał jej i przeskoczył przez płotek. Dziewczyna ta szybko się ogarnęła. 'Evie: '''O nie tym razem. ''Powoli doganiała chłopaka. Raymond był daleko z tyłu. 'Raymond: '''Jak ja mogę z nimi przegrać. ''Przeskoczył, ale na płotku znajdował się ul os, o który zachaczył. Osy zaczęły go gonić. Ten w panice uciekł prosto na plażę. 'Ben: '''Wygląda na to, że Raymond zajmie ostatnie miejsce, a kto pierwsze? ''Evie i Shane przeskakiwali płotki i omijali następne pułpaki jaką była spadająca kula do burzenia oraz wystrzał papki z broni Chefowej. 'Ben: '''Idą łeb w łeb, ale jedno z nich może to wygrać. ''Jako pierwsza na mecie zjawiła się Evie. 'Evie: '''Pierwsza! '''Ben: '''Evie zdobywa 2 punkty! ''Po chwili za nią zjawił się Shane. 'Shane: '''Znowu drugi? :O '''Ben: '''Mhm. I tym razem masz znowu 1 punkt. A Raymond z racji z tego, że nas opuścił zdobywa nic. Wygląda na to, że mamy remis. Wszyscy macie po 2 punkty. '''Evie: '''To chyba dobrze. Nikt nie jest na wylocie i każdy ma równe szansę. '''Shane: '''Zobaczymy w ostatniej konkurencji, w której cię pokonam. '''Evie: '''Zobaczymy karyplu. ''Zmierzyli się wrogim spojrzeniem. Raymond zjawił się przy nich. 'Raymond: '''R-remis? Brawo Evie, że wygrałaś. '''Evie: '''Dzięki. :3 ''Pocałowała go. 'Shane: '''Och no błagam was. ''Przewrócił oczyma. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'''Shane: '''Muszę mieć zagwarantowany udział w finale i muszę wygłosić jakąś piękną przemowę, aby ta parka mnie nie pokonała. :< Nikt nie może tego show wygrać prócz mnie! :D Hahahahahahahahah! Wywaliłem bardzo dużo osób, a w rym Brentt'a, Verę, Claudię, Rosie i Dairyę.